<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рыжий и белобрысый by pestraya_lenta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291022">Рыжий и белобрысый</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta'>pestraya_lenta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, АУ относительно сериала, Дела давно минувших дней</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рыжий и белобрысый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первая четверть шестнадцатого века выдалась достаточно насыщенной и для Азирафаэля, и для Кроули. Раз за разом они договаривались встретиться вот буквально завтра, но то один, то другой оказывался занят. Будучи к счастью своему сверхъестественными существами, они наконец сообразили приложить сверхъестественные усилия и смогли не только выбрать время, но и добраться в это время к условленному месту — небольшому трактирчику на юге Франции.</p>
<p>Последний раз они виделись... лет десять назад? или пятнадцать? — в общем, достаточно давно, чтобы можно было ожидать каких-либо изменений в облике даже таких древних и, в целом, неизменных существ, как ангел и демон. Но действительность в который раз сумела поразить.</p>
<p>— Рыжий? — Азирафаэль от удивления распахнул глаза.</p>
<p>— Белобрысый? — вытаращился Кроули.</p>
<p>И, уже хором:</p>
<p>— Как тебя так угораздило?</p>
<p>— Чур, ты первый рассказываешь, — заявил Кроули, когда стол был уже плотно уставлен чуть ли не двумя десятками блюд и вдвое большим количеством бутылок, а служанка исчезла за дверью. Он повел рукой, слегка прищелкнув пальцами, и свечи вспыхнули ярче, перестав при этом чадить. Тем временем Азирафаэль потянулся откупорить вино. Они собирались провести здесь немало времени и получить от этого как можно больше удовольствия.</p>
<p>— Ну что же... — произнес Азирафаэль, делая первый глоток. После чего поморщился, коротко и неодобрительно взглянул в стакан, на дверь, на бутылки, нахмурился и изящно помахал в воздухе рукой. Принюхался и отпил снова. («Надо было просто заказывать воду, — пробормотал Кроули, — еще бы сэкономили...») Удовлетворенно кивнув, Азирафаэль немного неуверенно продолжил: — На самом деле, это довольно нелепая история...</p>
<p>— История о том, как ангел потерял земное тело? Она просто обязана быть нелепой. — Кроули уже что-то увлеченно жевал.</p>
<p>— Ты и вообразить не можешь... Впрочем, я все равно собрался рассказывать. Полагаю, предыстория не слишком интересна... просто потому что довольно обыденна... Мы, ангелы, помогаем людям, творим добро, наставляем на путь истинный, исцеляем души и тела, гм-м-м...</p>
<p>— Ангел, — ухмыльнулся Кроули, — не мямли, я знаю, чем вы занимаетесь. Давай к сути!</p>
<p>— Ох, — Азирафаэль вцепился в стакан, как в единственное свое спасение, — если переходить к сути, то я... Понимаешь, так много умирающих, столько страдания... Я увлекся и, кажется, все-таки немного переусердствовал. И был неосторожен, да, конечно же, был неосторожен. Да. И в конце концов, понимаешь ли, меня обвинили в ведовстве и том, что именно я наслал болезнь. И, гм, как бы это ни было удивительно... Ох, ну почему ты хихикаешь?..</p>
<p>— Продолжай! — выдохнул Кроули, который уже потихоньку понимал, к чему идет.</p>
<p>— Меня сожгли на костре! — выпалил Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>Такого Кроули все-таки не ожидал.</p>
<p>— Ты же ангел! Ангел, дьявол тебя... эм, неважно! Как люди могли сжечь на костре ангела?!</p>
<p>— Я растерялся, — оправдывался Азирафаэль. На его лице недоумение сменилось возмущением, возмущение — растерянностью, казалось, он не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. — Я до конца был уверен, что это какая-то нелепая ошибка, что вот-вот все очнутся и это безумие прекратится. Я пытался объясниться, я произнес прекрасную речь о Господе нашем, о добре и милосердии, но они... Они повели меня к площади... А там столб, и ветки так уложены... хорошо, умело... Пойми, я ангел, не могут же на самом деле ангела объявить колдуном и сжечь! — возмущенно всплеснул руками Азирафаэль и сник. — Ну что тут скажешь... Когда я опомнился, костер уже полыхал. Пришлось заморозить пламя и в сиянии истинного своего облика вознестись на Небеса... Не то чтобы у меня был выбор, конечно, тело уже восстановить не удалось бы даже мне. По крайней мере я надеюсь, что это было в должной степени поучительно, — с некоторым сомнением договорил он.</p>
<p>Кроули хохотал так, что опрокинул на себя стакан и чуть не свалился со стула.</p>
<p>— Ну а ты, — кисло спросил Азирафаэль, — ты-то как сподобился потерять тело?</p>
<p>Кроули поперхнулся оливкой, и выражение лица его сделалось растерянным и немного виноватым. Он суетливым взмахом руки уничтожил лужицу вина на столе и высушил штаны, но долго тянуть с ответом все-таки не мог. Азирафаэль, наоборот, будто посветлел, он подпер голову кулаком и всем своим видом дал понять, что очень внимательно слушает, хотя и чувствовал себя при этом немного виноватым за неподобающее ангелу злорадство. Может, лучше определить это чувство как достойное воздаяние насмешнику?..</p>
<p>— Меня застрелили, — выдавил Кроули. </p>
<p>— Несметное войско подстерегло тебя в темноте, в густых лесных зарослях... — лукаво, насколько только он мог себе позволить, начал Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>Ну что же, откровенность собеседника заслуживала уважения и ответной откровенности.</p>
<p>— Меня застрелили, — повторил Кроули, подливая Азирафаэлю вина, — со ста метров, из мушкета. Прямое попадание, чтоб его, от тела мало что осталось. Почти случайно, этот... с-с-стрелок даже не в меня целилс-с-ся... — Кроули уже шипел от смущения, меж губ мелькал раздвоенный язык. — Я, знаешь ли, тоже рас-с-стерялся. Имеет право демон рас-с-стеряться раз в пять тыс-с-сяч лет? В конце концс-с-сов, эти мушкеты изобрели вот только что, не могу же я за вс-с-сем ус-с-следить! </p>
<p>Представив себе мушкет, прикинув время зарядки и точность стрельбы, Азирафаэль оценил удачу приятеля и спрятал лицо в ладонях, плечи его подрагивали.</p>
<p>— Смейс-с-ся, — прошипел Кроули, — смейс-с-ся, ни в чем с-с-себе не отказс-с-сывай! Нужно мне твое ангельс-с-ское милос-с-сердине... </p>
<p>Азирафаэль отнял руки от лица и все-таки засмеялся в голос.</p>
<p>— Как мы с тобой умудрились одновременно... Тебя тоже в канцелярии при оформлении нового тела замучили?</p>
<p>— Не то слово, — буркнул Кроули и сам наконец вновь улыбнулся. Махнул рукой и потянулся за очередной бутылкой.</p>
<p>— Зато какой ты теперь... рыжий. Знаешь, тебе идет, я бы сказал — чертовски идет, если бы мог позволить себе такие выражения. </p>
<p>Кроули моргнул от удивления, в желтых глазах отразилось пламя свечи.</p>
<p>— Ну, если подумать, — произнес он, глядя на сияющие в неверном свете свечей волосы собеседника — ни дать ни взять нимб со старых икон, — у тебя в этот раз с телом тоже удачнее вышло. Я только понять не могу: то ли ты с этими белыми лохмами стал больше на ангела похож, то ли наоборот — на человека. Прическу бы только сменить...</p>
<p>— Ах, это все нюансы, — отмахнулся Азирафаэль. — Детали, их всегда можно поправить.</p>
<p>— Угу, — кивнул Кроули и поднял стакан. — Слушай, ангел, у меня родился тост. Давай за то, чтобы мы в этих телах дожили до конца света!</p>
<p>Азирафаэль согласно взмахнул стаканом, умудрившись не расплескать при этом ни капли.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>